1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to cartons for accommodating containers and packages formed therefrom.
2. Related Art
Cartons for engaging and securing upper portions of containers are known. The containers are typically inserted through apertures in a bottom panel of the carton and secured by engaging radially protruding parts of the containers. One such carton is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,892 to Bakx. Conventional cartons, however, may not securely retain the containers, or may fail to satisfy other requirements recognized in the art.